Sweet Dreams Bittersweet Reality
by Katoryu
Summary: (I FIXED IT) Spain is in love with Romano. Romano is in love with Spain. The only problem? Neither knows how the other feels. Time for a vacation! Spamano. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read! Fail summary.


**Okay, so this is my second fanfic. Though, I think the writing got worse in this one... It's longer, though, and it's my first attempt at smut. Hope you enjoy :)**

**WARNING: OOCness, (fail?) smut, swearing**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia (forgot to put this in the first one, but you guys know, anyway, right?)**

***Reader discretion is advised***

* * *

Spain put an arm around Romano as they watched the sun set. Night fell and the air acquired a slight chill. They kept each other warm as the moon rose, a perfect white crescent in the black sky. Just at midnight, Romano looked up at him and took a breath, and just as he was about to speak those long anticipated words-

Antonio woke up. He looked around. He was in bed. It was morning. Lovino was still breathing softly a few feet away. He sighed. It was just another dream.

Most of his dreams are the same. The plot would differ at first, but they all ended at the exact same moment. Just before Lovino said 'I love you.' He knew that's what the dream would have him say, and yet, he would always awake before it could be said. And each morning, as he reemerged into reality, his heart hurt.

He looked over at Romano sleeping a mere few feet away from him. Though they shared a bed, Spain would not let himself cross that invisible barrier. He couldn't bear it if Romano were to reject him completely.

Spain sat and watched him sleep for a while. This was his favorite part of the day; he could stare at Romano without him getting mad. He was so cute when he was asleep. His face was relaxed, with no trace of his usual scowl. Romano smiled in his sleep, and Spain wondered what he was dreaming about. He sighed as Romano started to stir. He would have to wait until tomorrow to sneak another loving glance. Spain got up amd went to start breakfast.

Lovino groaned and opened his eyes. He noticed immediately that Antonio was already gone, as he always was. And, as always, when he felt the other side of the bed, it was still warm.

Just once, he'd like to wake up first to see what Antonio was like when he was asleep. But what if he woke up while he was staring at him? If he discovered that the boy he had raised was now in love with him... Lovino was sure that Antonio would laugh at him. What would he say? That he was flattered, but didn't feel the same way, and never would? He didn't want to think about that.

And what if he told Spain what he dreamt about sometimes? He would probably be digusted, and insist that Romano sleepin his own bed. Spain probably wouldn't want to be anywhere near him anymore. He wouldn't let himself think about that.

Lovino sighed and sat up in bed. He could smell breakfast cooking on the stove, and his stomach growled. But he couldn't go and eat yet; there was a bit of a...prominent problem to be taken care of first. He had been laying on his side, so he hoped the blanket had disguised it enough. He got it done, cleaned up, and got dressed quickly, so Antonio wouldn't come in when breakfast was ready to find him mastubating to one of the many pictures on his phone that he had snapped when Antonio wasn't looking

He went and sat at the kitchen table as Spain set a plate in front of him. Romano started eating, and Spain set his own plate down and sat across from him.

"Do you know what the day after tomorrow is, Roma?" he asked with a smile.

"Wednesday?" Romano answered, knowing perfectly well what that day was.

Spain laughed, "Yes, but it's also the anniversary of the day you came to live with me!" he waved his fork around as he talked, "So what do you want to do this year?"

There he went, treating Lovino like a child still. "I don't see how it's any fucking different than any other damn day."

"Aw, don't be like that, Roma... It's a big day..." he chuckled, "though you didn't seem to like the zoo too much last year..."

"That asshole elephant sprayed me! I was soaked!" Not to mention that when he'd had to change his clothes after that, Antonio hadn't even tried to peek.

Antonio laughed, "I thought it was funny. But we don't have to go to the zoo again, if you don't want to." He remembered clearly having to almost physically restrain himself from watching Lovino change his clothes.

"I don't."

"Hmm... How about the beach?" At least there, he could look at Lovino wearing barely anything all day.

Lovino thought for a moment. The beach. Swimsuits. Rubbing sunscreen on each other. He might even get the chance to get a few pictures of Antonio in his swimsuit, meaning almost naked. Hell. Yes. "Okay... I guess that could be fun," he said calmly.

* * *

They set out early in the day, and planned on spending the whole day at the beach. Spain had even made reservations at a nearby hotel, so they wouldn't be travelling in the middle of the night.

Romano was actually excited, but he wasn't about to show it and have Spain think he was like a little kid. He looked out the window to hide his smile as Spain drove and whistled. He couldn't wait to spend the day with him; he felt almost giddy.

Spain drove and whistled, happy to be spending all day with Romano. He glanced over and saw that he was turned away. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't look over and see Romano's face as he drove, but at least he could look at him all day. And, even though it was a little devious, if he was wearing sunglasses, Romano wouldn't be able to tell exactly where he was looking.

They arrived at the hotel to check in, and the woman at the desk had what she thought would be unwelcome news.

"I'm sorry sirs, I know you booked for a double room, but it appears that we don't have any empty at the moment... Would a single room be all right? Naturally, the price would be reduced...but there is only one bed..."

Spain answered her after a moment, "It's fine with me... Roma? He looked at Romano, hoping he would agree. Even though they shared a bed at home, the hotel bed was probably considerably smaller, and Spain was worried that Romano would have a problem with that.

Romano shrugged, "I don't care." He was secretly elated. He hoped the bed was smaller than the king size mattress they always slept on, so that they would have to sleep close together. He was struggling not to grin.

The woman handed their room key to Spain, and they headed for the room. Spain unlocked the door and opened it, stepping inside.

"The bed is a bit small, Roma... Maybe I'll sleep on the floor..." He didn't want to, of course, but he didn't want Romano to be uncomfortable either.

Romano stepped into the room and looked at the bed. It was big enough for both of them to fit, though just barely. "No, it's fine. If you slept on the floor, you'd be complaining about being sore the whole damn way home." He hoped that saying that might divert Spain's attention from the note of excitement in his voice.

Spain laughed, "_Si_, you're probably right about that. I guess we should get changed if we're going to get to the beach soon." He set his bag down on one side of the bed and rummaged through it to find his swimsuit.

Romano set his bag on the other side of the bed and unzipped it. He'd laid his swimsuit on the very top so he wouldn't have to search for it. He set it on the bed and quickly stripped down to nothing. He noticed that Spain was still digging through his bag.

He leaned over to Spain's side, naked. "Did you lose it?"

"I know it's in here..." Not realizing that Romano hadn't put his swimsuit on yet, he looked up. He quickly looked back down, fighting not to look again, "I-I just have to find where it is... Oh, here it is..." He pulled out his swimsuit and started to change.

Lovino sighed silently. He was disappointed that Antonio didn't look for very long, though at least he looked.

Seeing an opportunity, Lovino quickly grabbed his phone and took a picture just as Antonio was pulling his shirt over his head. he didn't have time to check if it was a good picture, so he simply set the phone down and donned his swimsuit before Antonio noticed anything amiss. He put his phone in the small drawstring bag of 'possible necessities' he was bringing to the beach, and put the bag over on shoulder.

Antonio shouldered his own small bag, after putting their room key in it. "Ready to go?"

Lovino nodded, and they headed back to the car to finally go to the beach.

* * *

Their towels were spread on the gleaming sand, and Spain pulled the sunscreen out of his bag.

"Let's make sure we don't get burned, hm?"

"Yeah," Romano answered, and he watched as Spain squeezed some of the lotion onto his palm. He started rubbing it into his arms first, and worked up to his shoulders. Romano let himself get lost in the sensation of Spain's hands running over his body. Over his back, his chest, his hips, thighs, and calves... Was it just him, or did Spain's fingers hesitate and linger at his nipples, and around the edges of his swimsuit? He hoped they did.

Spain had tried to detach himself, but could not completely ignore the fact that he was touching Romano almost everywhere, and the rubbing in of the sunscreen seemed to him to be very sensual and intimate.

Romano took the bottle and put some sunscreen on his hands, and began to rub it into the skin of Spain's body. He purposely tried to be a little slow at it, so that it wouldn't seem like he lingered in any one area too long, though he couldn't help but pause around his swimsuit. He made absolutely sure that all of the lotion in that area was absorbed, before reluctantly moving on to his legs. He half hoped that Spain noticed where he had taken longer. "Done..."

Antonio did notice, but was sure it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He took the bottle of sunscreen back from Lovino and returned it to his bag. He smiled at Lovino, "All right, time to get in the water!" Without any warning, he picked Lovino up and walked out into the surf.

"H-hey! What the fuck are you doing, bastard?!" Lovino was dropped into the water. He came up sputtering, "What the hell was that for?!"

Antonio laughed. The heat must have been going to his head already, because he answered, "You're just so cute, Roma~!"

"C-cute?!" Lovino felt his face redden slightly. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it still made his heart beat faster.

"..._Si_, Roma. You're cute," Antonio said, noticing that Lovino's cheeks had turned red. He chuckled, "You look a little like a tomato right now."

Lovino was blushing severely now, and didn't feel like he could take it anymore. "I-I got water up my nose... I'm going to go get the shit out." He walked back to where their towels were. He had to leave before he lost it and did something stupid. He sat on his towel and sighed. Damn it, why did Antonio have to call him cute? That's something you call little kids and pets... So why did he like it?

He watched Antonio swim around for a while, and when he came out of the water, Lovino noticed that he was soaking wet, and his swimsuit was clinging to him in all the right places. Lovino fumbled to get his phone out of his bag, and snapped a few pictures before Antonio got close enough to see what he was doing. He stowed his phone again quickly.

Antonio sat down on his towel with a happy sigh. "Are you having fun?" he grinned at Lovino.

Damn, why did he have to be so fucking sexy? "Yeah. I guess," Lovino kept his answer short, fearing that if he said more, he might slip up and accidentally reveal how he felt.

Antonio looked at Lovino closely. He didn't seem like he was having fun. He wasn't smiling at all. Was the beach a bad idea? "Are you? You don't look like you're having fun, Roma... We could just go home, if you want..."

"No..." he let himself smile at Antonio. "I am having fun. I Don't want to go home yet."

His smile was adorable. "You should smile more. People would like you more if you'd just smile at them...and maybe not swear so much."

"Who fucking says i want people to like me?" He only cared about one person's opinion, and 'like' wasn't the word he wanted to hear.

"I like you, Roma..." 'Like' was a severe understatement.

Lovino didn't know what to say to that. He was happy to hear those words, but at the same time he wasn't, because he wanted antonio to say something else.

Antonio yawned and reclined on his towel, "The heat's making me sleepy. I think I'll take a short _siesta_..." He was asleep almost immediately.

Lovino watched Antonio sleep for a while, taking a picture here and there, until he started to get tired himself. He yawned and laid down on his own towel. The sound of the ocean lulled him to sleep quickly.

In his dream, he and Spain were still at the beach, with one big difference. They were acting like a couple. Their towels were right next to each other, and they were cuddling under a parasol. They stole kisses when no one was watching. They watched the sun set over the water and held hands as they strolled along the shore before eventually leaving.

Romano opened his eyes, the dream fading. He sat up, and saw that Spain was nowhere in sight. He sighed. It was such a good dream. Why couldn't that be real? He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice when Spain walked up with two sno-cones. He jumped when one sno-cone was held right in front of his face.

"You're awake! Here, I thought these might make a good snack," Spain smiled as Romano took the sno-cone. He sat on his towel and began to eat his.

As they munched on their frozen treats, the sun began to set. Couples all around them kissed and leaned together to watch the sunset. Romano looked away from them, blushing slightly, and thankful for the red light of the setting sun.

Once the sun was below the horizon, Spain looked over at him. "Ready to go back to the hotel?"

Romano stretched, "Yeah," and stood up, collecting his towel. He needed to see if the pictures he took were any good.

* * *

"I think I'll take a shower before bed. Okay, Roma?" He had sand in some uncomfortable places and wanted to wash it off.

Romano sat on the bed, "Sure..." and took out his phone. He flipped through his new pictures as Spain disappeared into the bathroom. He waited until he heard the water running to dig through his bag for the items he needed. He judged he had just enough time while Spain took his shower.

Spain rinsed all the sand off and washed up quickly. He couldn't wait to share that bed with Romano. They would probably have to sleep pressed against each other. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He realized he'd left his clothes in the room, and left the bathroom.

Romano was on the bed, naked, shoving a dildo in his rear end and staring at his phone in his other hand.

"R-Roma...?!"

Romano jumped. He hadn't heard the water shut off. He fell off the bed, onto the floor, with the dildo still inside him, dropping his phone on the bed. This was not good.

And it only got worse, as Spain, out of curiosity, picked up his phone.

Antonio was shocked. It was a picture of him, in his swimsuit, soaking wet. He looked through the other pictures on Lovino's phone. Almost all of them were of him. There was even one of him changing earlier, with his shirt over his head.

"_Dios mio_..." He went over to Lovino, still on the floor on the other side of the bed. "Roma... You...?"

Lovino blushed deeply and looked away. Why did he have to find out like this?! He would have rather told Antonio than literally be caught with his pants down. This was the worst possible way for him to find out. He pulled the dildo out, incredibly embarrassed.

Antonio knelt down in front of Lovino. "I had no idea... Why didn't you say anything...?" he reached out and brushed his cheek.

Lovino jumped a little at the touch, "You're...not disgusted?"

"Of course not..." he couldn't wait any longer. "Lovi... Look at me."

Something in Antonio's voice compelled him to look, and when he did, he got the most wonderful surprise of his life.

Antonio pulled Lovino in close and kissed him, full on the mouth, like he'd wanted to for so long.

Lovino's heart beat so fast, he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. They broke the kiss after what seemed like forever, yet still wasn't long enough, and Lovino found the courage to say how he really felt. "Antonio... I... I love you."

Antonio's eyes widened. Part of him had been thinking this was a dream. But now he knew it was real. He held Lovino tight against him. "I love you too, Lovi."

Lovino cuddled close, momentarily forgetting that he had no clothes on. "I thought...if you knew how I felt...you wouldn't want to be around me anymore..."

"No... Just the opposite. I was afraid you'd think i was creepy..." He had his hands on Lovino's back, holding him. Antonio trailed his hands down to his hips, wrapping his thumbs around towards Lovino's front. He felt him shiver. Lovino leaned in for another kiss, his mouth open and inviting. He was so...eager. Antonio kissed him again, sliding his tongue in and moving it against Lovino's.

Lovino slid his tongue around Antonio's and pulled him closer, unintentionally pressing his erection up against him. The pressure caused a slight moan to escape into the kiss.

Antonio broke the kiss and chuckled, "Lovi~" and said softly, "How about we get up off the floor...and get those sheets a little dirty~?"

Lovino's eyes widened, "R-really...? You want to...?" and he blushed.

Damn, he was so cute. "I've wanted to for a long time...and judging from what I walked in on, I'm assuming you have too..." Antonio said, and picked up Lovino and laid him on the bed. He let the towel that was still around his waist drop to the floor and climbed on top of him. All of a sudden, he was overcome with laughter.

"W-what...?!" Lovino asked, afraid he'd done something wrong, even though he hadn't done much.

Antonio cupped Lovino's cheek lovingly, "I just..." He let his hand run down his face, along his jaw, down the center of his chest, and down, down, down... "I can't believe this is really happening~!" He took a firm hold and squeezed, illiciting an emphatic moan from Lovino. "You're so cute~!" He stroked up the length and rubbed his thumb over the tip.

"Cute...? Th-that's something...nnn... you call a kid or a- Ahnnn~! ...an animal..."

Antonio chuckled, "I don't mean it that way. I mean..." He leaned in close and whispered in Lovino's ear, "...that you're cute in a sexy way~" and Lovino blushed. "Now~..." he moved his fingers to Lovino's entrance, "Are you ready~?"

Lovino nodded. He was more than ready. Waiting any longer would be torture. He felt Antonio rub his fingers around the hole and enter one slightly. "Mn..."

"Oh? ...You used lube with it..."

"W-why wouldn't I?"

Antonio laughed, "I'm glad you did, though..." He shifted a little, "It makes this part easier~" and pushed in.

Romano gasped and moaned. He wasn't even moving yet, but it felt so good to finally have Spain inside him. When he started to thrust, the waves of pleasure rolling over him were almost unbearable. He moaned loudly with each thrust, and eventually shouted out, "F-faster! Deeper!" and when Spain complied, with moans of his own, Romano was almost screamimg in sheer ecstasy.

"Lovi~! I'm- I'm going to- nnnnn~~~!" He no more got the warning out, than he came inside Romano, moaning in supreme and exqusite pleasure.

As Romano felt Spain cum inside him, he screamed enthusiastically and his vision went white, as he came as well.

His sight returned to normal, and he noticed that Spain had pulled out and was collapsed on top of him, panting. Romano smiled and cuddled him, completely and totally happy in that moment.

"That was...more amazing than...I could have ever imagined..." Spain said breathlessly.

"_Si_..." Romano agreed sleepily, and they fell asleep in each others' arms, entirely content.

* * *

Spain woke up to find that he was holding Romano close, and that Romano was leaning into him. He had to look, to make sure they were naked, to be sure that they had really made love, and that it wasn't all a dream. It wasn't. They didn't have a stitch on, and they weren't even under the covers. There was the towel he'd dropped. And there was romano's phone, sitting just within reach. He grabbed it, held it up, and took a picture of them laying there to commemorate the moment.

The click woke Romano up, and when he realized how they were laying, he asked in an awed tone, "Did we really...?"

Spain kissed him sweetly, "_Si_... We had sex..." He showed Romano the picture he just took. "Look..."

Romano smiled and took his phone, and dropped it near his bag on the floor. He pressed his face against Spain's chest and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent, and sighed happily.

Spain smiled at him and looked at the clock. "Lovi... It's almost noon... We need to get going soon, or the hotel will charge us extra...and i don't think they'll want us staying another night..." he chuckled.

Romano blushed as he remembered how loud he'd been. Embarrassed, he observed, "Everyone in the hotel probably heard us...well, me..."

Spain smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it so much, though..." He sighed, "All right, let's go," and rolled off the side of the bed. He pulled cllothes out of his bag and began getting dressed.

Romano was cold without Spain's arms around him, so he got dressed too.

Checking out in the lobby, some of the other guests were staring at them, either giggling or glaring, but most were looking away uncomfortably. Romano was self-conscious with all the attention focused on him and Spain. He snapped, "What the fuck are you all looking at? It's your own damn fault if you didn't sleep, because you dumbasses didn't bring earplaugs!"

When they finally got out to the car, Roamno sighed, glad to be away from everyone. Spain got in and was about to start the car.

"Antonio?" Romano asked, not quite looking at him.

"_Si_?"

"Are we, uh...boyfriends now...?" he blushed, embarrassed to ask.

Spain smiled, "Of course...if that doesn't make you uncomfortable..."

Romano shook his head, "No... It doesn't make me uncomfortable. It...makes me really happy..."

Spain leaned over and kissed Romano's cheek, and started driving back home, to their new life, still together, but in an entirely new way.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS (Spanish and Italian)**

**si- yes (S/I)**

**siesta- (um...nap...?)**

**Dios mio- my God (S)**

**When i first put this story, somehow stuff got cut out, so I decided I needed to fix it. I'll admit, I was kinda lazy with this one. I wrote this when I didn't have access to the internet, and I didn't feel like putting in more Spanish and Italian after it was done... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at smut!**

**BAIII! \^o^/**

**(Oh, and first chapter of my next fic will be up soon!)**


End file.
